The New Dino
by Kayizcool
Summary: A 16 year old, master spy of a secret organization that is unknown in the year 2013, has been sucked into the world of the Dino Rangers. Kaylee McJames, knows a lot about the T.V. show, for she had watched it as a child But when a evil villain, who had killed her parents, hits her with a beam that takes her there, what will she do, be bad or good...Rated T for paranoia... AU
1. Prologue

**I do not own Power Rangers Dino Thunder...I own my OC character.**

_**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU GO ON**_

**This is a SI-FI story so there will be ****"secret" organizations** and interesting technology (only for the organizations I talk about)...**just putting it out there**.

**Until the show happens, then all I will have is my technology **

**Also, It will kinda like the show...but some chapters not so much...**

**BUT THE FIRST CHAPTER WILL NOT BE ABOUT THE POWER RANGERS...WAIT TILL NEXT CHAPTER**

**Ok here it is...have fun reading :{D-**

...

**KAYLEE'S POV **

**The Year is 2013**

**...**

I had finished up my latest mission when it happened.

I was assigned the mission by the "Order of the Justice Corps", which was finding a criminal Julio Velazquez aka. The Terminator. He was named that for his knowledge and making new technology and because he's a cyborg. He has been hunted by the Order for stealing blueprints that are being used to make weapons.

He is the leader of the Order of the Secret Dragons, He was been for a long time.

I was the leader of The Teen Corps, being only sixteen, So automatically I qualified.

I wasn't expecting it. I should have, I had broken rules, and that has consequences.

I was to blinded by hatred of the criminal to think straight. Again, I should have acted so quickly to attack the man...maybe this wouldn't have happened.

Rule 5. "Never let emotion affect your mission" and I also broke another rule which was Rule 17. "Never engage the criminal alone"

But, with my partner, Ryan Jensen, unconscious. I had no choice, but to engage him myself.

Armed with only my_ Voider Blaster_ and my _A.I. Integrated System_ _Watch _which I had created

I took him on only to accidentally let him get away

I will tell you what happened after the mission.

But, first I will tell you a little about my life...don't worry it's not as boring as you probably think.

**...**

**6 years ago**

**...**

_I was ten when my parents died on a secret mission. It started out as a normal day...well as normal as a child of secret spys could be. We were eating breakfast, toast with scrambled eggs and orange juice, when my parents had their "phones" went off. _

_"Oh, Kaylee, sweetheart, we have to go now...you can find your way to the bus stop, right" asked my mother, Raven, still sitting down.  
_

_"Yes, mommy" I answered with a mouth full of eggs. My father, Colton, laughed, got up and put his hands on Mom's shoulders _

_"She'll be fine, Honey...Now lets go before the Commander gets mad."_

_As if those were the magic words that released her from her seat, she immediately got up and grabbed her backpack as my father had done._

_"We love you ,sweetheart" Said my mother "We will be home soon, Pumpkin" said my father.  
_

_"Ok, I love you Mommy and Daddy"_

_Both my parents came over and kissed me on the head. _

_"Come on, Rae, let's go." said My father_

_"See you soon" the said at the same time and left._

_After school, I went on the bus, I walked to my usual seat and sat down, and started finishing up my drawing of a Timber Wolf, when the school bully, Roy Bolter, came up to me and pushed my face against the window with his forearm. _

_"Hey nerd, what do we have here," He said pulling my sketchbook out of my hands_

_"Give that back!" I yelled_

_ "Ooo that's a pretty good picture what would you do if I did...this" He tore it out and ripped it in half._

_"YOU STUPID PRICK!" I yelled and grabbed my sketchbook back and pushed him out the seat. (I had learned the word from my cousin)_

_That's when he yelled at the bus driver, Richard, "Richard, Kaylee pushed me off the seat!" _

_He looked in his mirror and said "Kaylee, you know the rules, fighting on the bus means off the bus." _

_"But-but-but" I started _

_"No buts off the bus"  
_

_I got up and grabbed my sketchbook, put it in my red backpack and thought 'Well, I'm already in trouble might as well do this'_

_I whipped around and punched Roy in the nose, hard, __then walked off the bus. _

_When I finally got home, there was black limo with tinted windows and out of the doors came three 'Men in Black' looking guys. I gulped as they walked up to me. _

_"Kaylee McJames" One of them men asked _

_"Y-y-yes" I stuttered _

_"I am sorry to inform you that your parents, Raven and Colton McJames, have died on their last mission battling Julio Velazquez." The second man __had spoken the words I had feared for a long time._

_I was numb, I didn't know what to say, what to do. I felt a single tear run down my cheek, but I wiped it away quickly._

_"I need you to come with us" The last man said calmly _

_I nodded as I walked to the limo. Then my training as a secret spy began._

**...**

**Present Time**

**... **

I now stood in front of the Justice Corps council. I had my hands behind my back and kept a stone face but on the inside I was scared, I knew what the consequences were for braking rules and letting a extremely dangerous criminal escape was.

"Kaylee McJames" said the council leader, James Blazer as he walked up to me.

"Yes, sir" I said automatically

"You are here by stripped of your title of Teen Corps leader and expelled from the Order of the Justice Corps and you will turn in your weapon and leave the premises immediately."

"Yes, sir" I said as I places my _Voider Blaster_ on the metal table and left.

Since the watch was one that I made from blueprints I found on a mission months ago. The Corps leaders only thought it was a normal watch that told time, but they were wrong.

I took a bus to were my old house was, I haven't been there since that morning six years ago.

I walked into the house, went upstairs to my parents room and looked around in all the drawers and found what I was looking for. The seven hundred dollars in cash my parents had left for me "Just in case" they had said.

'Well," I thought 'might as well go shopping'

...

AT THE MALL

...

I came out with about two hundred dollars used on clothes, shoes, a purple dragon with yin and yang symbols skateboard and a black backpack in which I had packed everything in as I left.

I heard screaming and ran with my backpack, and my skateboard, which was strapped to it, to were I heard it.

Only to find the man I swore to bring in.

"Julio," I said getting in my fighting stance "You won't away this time"

"Ah, but I shall, for you are no longer an agent." He replied then he said something that confused me

"I want you to think of your favorite show as a child, one with lots of action and adventure."

I glared at him, but couldn't help but to stop and think of my favorite show, Power Rangers Dino Thunder.

That's when he must of known I was thinking of it because he blasted something at my feet...my first thought was that he missed. Then, I looked down and saw a portal opening and before I could move I was slowly sinking into it.

The last thing I heard was Julio saying "Have fun in your show" and then a villainous laugh. Then I was gone, into a world I know all to well.


	2. What the?

**I do not own Power Rangers Dino Thunder...Thou that would be awesome...I don't D: **

**Anyway...I got some good reviews and that's always encouraging so here is chapter 2 of my SI-FI/Power Ranger experience... **

**:{D-**

**_What happened last__ chapter_ :**

_"I want you to think of your favorite show as a child, one with lots of action and adventure."_

_I glared at him, but couldn't help but to stop and think of my favorite show, Power Rangers Dino Thunder._

_That's when he must of known I was thinking of it because he blasted something at my feet...my first thought was that he missed. Then, I looked down and saw a portal opening and before I could move I was slowly sinking into it._

_The last thing I heard was Julio saying "Have fun in your show" and then a villainous laugh. Then I was gone, into a world I know all to well._

**...**

**KAYLEE'S POV**

**...**

"Ow!" I yelled as I landing on my butt. I quickly got up and looked around, in a fighting stance, just in case Julio was around. I, after I knew Julio wasn't there, realized I was in some woods. Where, I had no idea.

I looked to make sure I still had all my stuff, my bag with all the clothes, my new skateboard, and "special" watch, Check, Check, and Check. I sighed in relief, as I realized it was all there.

"So," I whispered to myself, stroking my chin "Where am I?"

I sighed and started walking down a path. I ended up stripping on a root that was sticking up and falling into a ditch, on my face.

'Man,' I thought as I pushed myself of the ground and stood up 'I am clumsier then usual or what?'

I fixed my whitish-blond hair in a messy Mohawk that it was in earlier, brushed the dirt off my jean jacket and the purple, New York, V-neck that was under my jacket and my ripped, black, skinny jeans, laced up, my black combat boots, which were untied, and looked around once more to see any clues that can help me figure out where I am.

So far, no such luck.

I sighed and looked down. There, on the ground, was a weird, glowing purple rock-like thing in the dirt.

I rolled up my sleeves and picked it up. "Weird," I said out-loud "Yet...strangely familiar"

I put the rock into my pants pocket, when I heard voices. At first I didn't hear what they were saying nor recognize them, but still I ran to find a hiding place, which was behind a fairly large rock.

I was listening as the voices came closer, now I can start to hear what they were saying.

"Dude," said a boy "how hard could it be to spot a to spot a glowing rock!"

I felt my pocket 'Oh no' I thought worriedly

"Ethan," a girl said "You have to be patient"

"Come on Kira" said another boy "Give him a break we've been walking all over the place for two hours"

"Ug! not you too, Conner!" Kira exclaimed

'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. oh my gosh!' I was thinking those words over and over.

Why?, because I just realized where I was...I was in Reefside, the city of the Dino Thunder Power Ranger.

...

I now remembered Julio's last words to me.

_"Have fun in your_ show"

I know what that means now...it means...I'm here...in the show.

"Oh CHIZ!" I whispered, cupping my hands over my mouth to keep myself from screaming. My mind was racing with, like, a million thoughts per second, but I had didn't have a chance to do anything. Because that's when I heard,

"Hey guys! I got a reading on the Dino Gem" It was Kira, the yellow ranger.

I had about a second to think...then BAM it hit me...My watch! It has invisibility. So I tapped a few buttons then I was gone.

I sighed in relief and silently got up as the rangers ran over.

As they came in front of my, Kira tilted her head in, what looked like, confusion.

She had her hair was in two messy pigtails. She was wearing a black tank top under a unbuttoned yellow blouse, a cargo pants and black combat boots.

"It says it's right here" She said looking at the spot where I was and then back at, what looked like, a small satellite thing connected to a handle.

"Are you sure?" asked Ethan who was wearing a blue and white stripped, T-shirt with blue baggy jeans and black sneakers.

"Ya, It said it's right here"

"Perhaps we should look for it" Suggested Conner, kind of sarcastically.

Conner was wearing a white T-shirt under a unbuttoned, red, button-up shirt, blue jeans like Ethan, and white sneakers.

'They are going to start looking for it' I thought getting up 'Might as well get going...to who knows where'

Then I started backing up slowly, I was just about a yard or so away when I saw Kira look at the machine and said, clearly surprised,

"Look!, the signal's moving"

"What-What do we do" asked Ethan confused and slightly scared

"I don't know..maybe..go after it!" She yelled back

"Do you think it could be one of Mesogog's tricks?" asked Ethan

"I don't know" said Conner "But let's be careful"

They all nodded in agreement.

I couldn't take it anymore...I ran for my life with the rangers hot on my heels.

...

**AT THE EDGE OF THE FOREST AT THE MUSEUM **

...

I knew it was only a matter of time before my invisibility would wear off as I stopped in front of a museum. I heard the crunching off twigs behind me as the rangers were catching up behind me. I was in the middle of no where and all I could do is wait.

I looked down and I could see that I was almost completely visible.

'This is it' I thought sighing 'I'm doomed'

That's when I remembered the Dino Gem. I pulled it out of my pocket and thought

'What can it do'

I knew the Dino Gems gave the person power so I closed my eyes and focused on it. Then when I heard the yelling of the rangers I ran.

When the rangers saw me as they reached the end of the forest, I ran at, what felt like, the speed of light.

...

**AT REEFSIDE**

...

I stopped at, what looked like, the Cyberspace Cafe. I sighed in relief and walked in.

It was looked amazing, just like in the show.

I ignored the stares of people at my weird, probably not 2004, outfit and style. I just kept on waling to what looked like Hayley.

"Um..." I started looking at what I wanted to get at the place...probably just a strawberry milkshake, but I got interrupted by Hayley

"Are you new here?" She asked

"Huh?" I said generally confused...I bet I dazzled her with my amazing speech skills

She smiled slightly and asked the question again

"Oh...ya I am" I answered rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly

"Cool...so what can I get you"

"Just a Strawberry Blast" _**(I made up the name of the milkshake)**_

She nodded and I sat down on at a computer and decided to play some computer games. I looked up 'computer games' on the internet and found these:

_1. Fate of the Ages_

_2.__Castle Shikigami 2_

_3.__Dawn of War _

And many more "Old" games so I decided to go on YouTube...which wasn't created yet...crap.

I sighed and got off the computer, right as Hayley brought me my

"Strawberry Blast" She said handing it to me "Enjoy"

I was drinking the shake when I saw the three people I knew all to well, the Dino Thunder Power Rangers,.

Ethan, Conner, and Kira went over to Hayley and started whispering.

Hayley pointed at me, I choked on my milkshake.

"Hey" yelled Conner as they started walking towards me

I did what any normal person would do at that point

I ran.


	3. A little bit of bad

**I do not own Power Rangers Dino Thunder...I can't bear to think of the AWESOMENESS if I did...**

**Sorry it took so long :{D-**

******So...Anyway...here is chapter 3 of my SI-FI/Power Ranger experience...**

_******What happened last chapter: **_

_I was drinking the shake when I saw the three people I knew all to well, the Dino Thunder Power Rangers,._

_Ethan, Conner, and Kira went over to Hayley and started whispering._

_Hayley pointed at me, I choked on my milkshake._

_"Hey" yelled Conner as they started walking towards me_

_I did what any normal person would do at that point_

_I ran_.

**...**

**Somewhere in Reefside**

**... **

'Run, run, RUN!' I thought...well that's all I was thinking. I was always a fast runner so I was mildly surprised when I saw Connor catching up to me. Then I remembered he has super speed...Crap.

"Stop!" He yelled with the other Rangers behind him.

Aw man, Aw man. He was catching up. I was pushing my self to the limit, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get away. What, probably, didn't help was me still holding the milkshake. All of sudden, a thought popped into my head, It was something I should have thought of before.

I threw the milkshake at his face. My aim was never off. So, naturally, I didn't miss.

"GAH!" Connor yelled as he skidded to a stop, clutching his face.

"Conner!" I heard Kira practically scream...It wasn't a Ptera Scream, so my eardrums are safe, for now.

"Connor, are you OK?!" Ethan asked

A part of me felt kinda bad and wanted to apologize, but that part was almost non-existent. Why, because the other, louder, part was screaming "RUN!"

"I'm fine, just don't let her get away" I heard Connor say/yell.

Then, I heard the running footsteps of the rangers once more. I saw an alley coming up, so I ran just a bit faster and took the turn into a dead end.

"Seriously?!" I yelled "You've GOT to be kidding me"

I turned around just in time to see the rangers turn around the corner and stop in front of me.

"Well, well, well...finally stopped I see" Conner said sarcastically.

"Ha" I laughed bitterly "You act like a had a choice"

"Just hand over the Dino Gem, and no one has to get hurt" said Connor

"Um," I said raising my hand, smirking "Mr. leader, sir, I would like to say...um...no"

I know, I'm suppose to be the good guy...the greatest teen spy there is, catching bad guys...but being mean to them is fun.

"Come on," said Ethan throwing his arms in the air "What if we say pretty please"

"Hmm" I said tapping my finger on my chin "When you put it like that...No"

"Fine," said Kira looking at her teammates "Looks like we'll have to take it from you" They all got in their fighting stances.

"So be it" I said very cooly as I got into my fighting stance. Man, that sounded Boss.

Then, right when we were going to fight, guess who showed up, yes you guessed it Elsa and Zeltrax with a bunch Tyrannodrones.**  
**

"Oh, yay" I said sarcastically, putting my fists down "Look who showed up, Elsa and Zeltrax, and their stupid minions...let me guess Mesogog is the one who sent you"**  
**

"How would you know?" asked Elsa

"Oh," I stated smirking, and crossing my arms over chest. "I know more then you think"

Elsa glared at me and then turned around to face the rangers. "Give over the purple Dino Gem, Rangers, Or we'll have to take it from you"

"Whoa," I said. they all looked at me, "Deja vu"

That's when Zeltrax spoke "Give it over, rangers, NOW!"

"Hate to brake it to you...but we don't have it," Conner pointed at me "She does"

Elsa turned and glared at me once more "Give over the Dino Gem"

OK, so I know I'm suppost to be scared...but this is kinda fun being in the show and all, so I was all like "No" and crossed my arms.

"Fine, so be it" She said as she took out her sword and yelled "ATTACK!" for the Tyrannodrones to fight. And let's just say I kicked butt.

"Wow," I heard Conner say "She kicks butt"

"Ya" said Ethan

"Totally" Kira said

There were about five Tyrannodrones left when Zeltrax attacked as soon as he was about to reach me, I did a flying tornado kick to the face.

He stummbled back, "Your going to pay for that"

"How much?" I asked smirking, He practically growled and came at me agian. I was holding up pretty well, and by pretty well, I mean AWESOMELY!

I blocked his sword coming down I blocked and hit him open-palmed in the stomach, kung-fu style. He stummbled back once more, clutching his stomach.

I smirked and crossed my arms "You mad, bro...or should I say 'Smitty'"

"What?!" He exclaimed backing up a little bit "How?!"

I smirked once more "I told you, I know more then you think" I tapped on my temple to prove my point.

I smiled and bowed "It's been fun," I nodded at the Dino Rangers "Rangers, catch ya' on the flip side"

With that last comment I ran up the brick and kicked of to the side grabbing a ladder for an apartment and climed on to the roof.

Man, those Parkour classes really did come in handy. I looked down, smiled and saluted. Then I walked away, smirking and thinking

'Wow, this may be more fun then I expected'

...

**Well I hope you liked it, You got to see a little of the bad side of Kaylee, anyway R&R and stay tuned **

**BYE!**


End file.
